Stagate Venustas
by Calum Woods
Summary: Atlantis is not alone, it's sister city, just rejoined the fight! I don't really know what direction it's heading in so be prepared for anything... very shitty summary


_**English Version**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own the Stargate, Ancients, or Azgard, Genii or any other races on the TV show... It's such a shame... Waaaah!**_

_**Setting:**_

_**When the antients built Atlantis, they also built a secondary city entitled Venustas (P.S. If any of you know/guess what Venustas means put it in a review. If you get it right you can be my friend) It's on Venustas and we travel galaxies etc. There will be more than one story, eventually quite a bit.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**It does not have John Sheppherd etc. But it will be good...**_

_**My Thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews...**_

_**P.S. Download ancient font from: **_

**_.?t=31365_******

Pre-face: The Leaving

"Are you happy with the progress" a kindly voice asked me. It was Marvello, the leader of Atlantis. She was a hearty woman of 28, her blue eyes filled with excitement, which stood out from her blonde hair like stars in the night sky. Me, I was the commander of the Venustas, a sister city, with a small tiny difference, I had a better team, better technology, and, my one and only flaw, I had no knowledge of my past. No knowledge if I was an Alteran (Ancient) or I had came to this world through the Astria Porta, from a primitive planet with a low level of technology, or even no technology. But no matter what, I felt like an outsider, I shouldn't think about that...

It was time to assemble my teams, the last check, the secrecy involved to the other planets in our treaty, Azgard, Nox, Furlins and the inhabitants of Terra (Earth). But now it was time to leave. As we stepped through the gate into the orbiting cities, I felt remorse for those of us that were staying behind. They were in constant danger of attack with resources used to build the cities and the ships coming with the city, they would be left defenceless. Any intruders would have a chance. I said goodbye to Marvello and took control of my post Captain, Leader, Ruler of the Venustas. Then we jumped into hyperspace.

Our destination was Terra. We were to land in the place where our ancestors originated from. They hade furnished a landing platform for us in the ice then, from a bystanders point of view they vanished, till their clothes laid on the floor and white glowing orbs took their place, and then floated away. We left Praclarush Taonas with a mission, spread life through this Galaxy, and may others, gain more knowledge and finally research ascension to a higher place of existence, like our ancestors did.

The design team had done a miraculous job of the design. It resembled us completely. We had our own power source maker, and many other things that would help us further. There was one problem. We didn't have two outposts to land on and the ascended ones would not interfere. After we have devoted our lives to figure out their emotions, their needs, their wants we just wanted a reward. They have never repaid us, and probably never will. It was a race to ascention, a race to the platform that could hold the secrets, was ascention a one off thing, was it something you had to achieve. In the Avlon (Milky Way) there was only one place we could live and that was Parclarush Taonas and Terra.

We were also on another mission, we were looking for other planets we could inhabit, places to call home. Terra was the first hope. Parclarush Taonas was the only known planet as home, but its core is no longer stable and is looking at a definite molten surface, unliveable poisoned surface and we, the Alterans, probably the most powerful race to ever step foot in another Solar System bar their own, who have seeded life in the galaxies, who have, inevitably destroyed their home world.

The captains "Office" was a distorted shaoed room which there was a table, a chair and beautiful ornaments all around. In the chair behind the desk was where I sat, just awaiting orders. "Sir, we have just dropped out of hyperspace and are orbiting Terra" said the operation co-ordinater. "Is Atlantis here?" I asked sheepishly, I wasn't used to ordering people about, I needed to do it. "No sir, our scanners aren't picking up anything, and well, there are no visuals" She replied. Then land the city on the outpost and hurry, I don't want to meet Atlantis in the prosess of landing, Marvello is a very determined women and will involve risks like overtaking to complete a mission .........................................................................................................................................

Did you like it? Please review!!!!!!!


End file.
